


The One Where You Misread Alexander's Reaction

by jj_unfinished



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Love Confessions, Modern AU, alex is actually the more rational of the two in this situation, laurens is a good boy, reader is stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jj_unfinished/pseuds/jj_unfinished
Summary: You confess your feelings to Alexander and he doesn't respond the way you had hoped. It takes some coxing from Laurens to realize how big of an idiot you are.





	The One Where You Misread Alexander's Reaction

“(Y/N), why are you still up?” Laurens asked, surprised to find the lights on, you still on the couch, working on your laptop after three in the morning. You didn’t hear your roommate, you were too focused on the task at hand. So he walked over to you, forgetting about the glass of water he had planned on getting. “Hey, what’s up?”

He startled you, suddenly standing next to you. “Jesus, John!”

He chuckled and started to take the laptop away from you. “Time for bed.”

You tugged on the machine. “Laurens, stop, I’m still working!”

“Seriously, (Y/N), do you know what time it is?” He sighed. You glanced at the time on your screen and shrugged.

“I need to finish this,” you said, but it came out quiet and desperate. You clenched your jaw to try to stop the tears that had begun to form in your (E/C) eyes. Laurens just looked at you. “Please.”

He sat down, taking the laptop and closing it, placing it on the coffee table in front of you. You shifted to face him, but avoided his gaze. He sighed again.

“You’re not Alexander, you don’t stay up this late working. Something’s bothering you, I know you. Spill.”

You shook your head. “There’s nothing wrong. Don’t worry about me, okay?” You attempted to sound strong and indifferent to his concern. But he knew better.

“Babe, please. I will worry about you like a mother worries about her babies until I’m six feet under, okay?” He took one of your hands in his. “You can tell me anything.”

“I can’t tell you this, though.”

He scrunched his eyebrows. “Why not?”

“Because it’s stupid. You’ll think I’m a baby,” your voice was soft and a tear had fallen. You just stared at your hands.

“I already know you’re a baby, (Y/N)-- you still take children’s vitamins.”

You laughed a little before falling silent. You knew Laurens would stay out here with you all night until you spoke. You sighed in defeat.   
“I told him.”

“Told who what?” he was confused.

You took a breath. “I told Alex that I like him. I called and told him.”

Laurens smiled and squeezed your hand. “That’s good! What did he say?”

You chewed on your bottom lip. “Well, um, see that’s the problem.”

“(Y/N), what did Alex say?” He was suddenly serious.

A few more tears fell. “Um, he just said ‘oh?’ and was really quiet and then I hung up.”

“You hung up on him??”

You ran a hand through your hair. “I didn’t know what else to do! Alex is never quiet so I already knew he doesn’t feel the same.”

Laurens shook his head. “Alex is never quiet, you’re right. But I really don’t think it meant what you took it to mean. Did he try to get a hold of you after you got off the phone?”

You shrugged. “I dunno? I kind of turned my phone off.”

Laurens shook his head. “(Y/N), why would you do that?”

“Because I don’t want to hear him say how he’s sorry but he just doesn’t feel the same!”

He grabbed your phone off the coffee table and turned it on. 

“Laurens, what are you doing? I don’t want to know what he said!”

He ignored you and put your password in. His eyes grew wide at the amount of notifications you had. Fifteen missed calls and a dozen frantic texts-- all from Alexander. He opened your messages and read them as you watched in horror.

“Honey, these are not what you’re thinking they are. You should read them.”

You stared at your friend as he held your phone out to you. After a moment of hesitation you took it, reading over the messages. 

‘(Y/N) are you okay?’  
‘Please answer your phone.’  
‘I’m not going to say this over voicemail. Answer your stupid phone.’  
‘Okay, I’m assuming either your dead or you think I hate you.’  
‘If you think that, you’re wrong.’  
‘Far from it, actually.’  
‘My silence didn’t mean I don’t feel the same.’  
‘I just couldn’t believe you said that.’  
‘(Y/N), I like you so much that it hurts. I like you more than I like seeing Jefferson fuck things up and you know that’s a lot. I like you. I like like you.’  
‘I can’t even be eloquent right now because I feel so strongly about you.’  
‘Would you just answer your phone?’  
‘Please, just call me when you finally turn your phone back on. I need to hear your voice.’

Your jaw dropped. A wave of guilt flooded over you. You felt so stupid for acting rashly and then getting all worked up.   
“John…”

He gave your hand another squeeze. “You really gotta use your brain sometime.”

You stared at your phone, still open to the text messages. “Should I call him?”

“Yes. Knowing Alex he’s probably writing you something to convince you of his feelings and to not hate him for his reaction. I’m going back to bed, fill me in when I wake up?”

You smiled. “Yeah, yeah. Thanks, John.”

He stood up, smiling at you. “Anytime. But,” he commented as he began to walk away, “your babies are going to be so stupid.” You threw a pillow at his head but missed, making you both laugh. 

Then you began to call Alexander.


End file.
